Ice Cream
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Trunks unintentionally hurts Pan's feelings after she interrupts him while he was on the Phone. He makes it up to her by taking her out for ice cream.


**Ice Cream**

"**I know, I know I'll have it in by Friday" Trunks said to one of his mother's business partners.**

**The three of them were working on a new invention and they needed the layout for it by Friday. It was Trunks's turn to plan the layout of the new computer chip. **

"**Just make sure you get it done so we can carry on to the next step In this project Mr. Briefs" said Robert Patterson. Mr. Patterson was Bulma's new partner In Business. **

**Just then, Pan flew through the open window of Trunks's office on the second floor of capsule corp which she had done so many times before. Trunks never seemed to mind it but this time the young quarter sayian was In for a surprise. **

**She flung her arms around his shoulders and sang"HELLO TRUNKS" in his ear. "How you doin…." But before she could finish Trunks shoved her away and yelled at her. **

"**Pan Son what the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a very important call!" He screamed at the poor girl. **

**Pan's eyes filled with tears as she slowly backed away from him.**

"**I-I was just" then she started to sob as she flew away out of the open window that she came through.  
**

"**Oh Pan! Pan wait, come back!" Trunks called out to he as he ran to the window that she had flown out of. He sighed and rested his head on the side of the window. **

"**oh shit" he said as he walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. He noticed that Robert had already hung up…..**

"**I'll call him back later". Deep down Trunks could careless about the stupid project. It wasn't even his idea anyway he thought as he sat back down at his desk and put his head in his hands. **

"**I've got to talk to Pan but I should let her cool off first".  
"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings". Trunks cared about Pan a lot. She was like a little sister to him. She reminded him of his own sister Bra but Pan wasn't as spoiled as Bra…..**

**Just then the door opened and Bulma walked in. "Hey what's with all the commotion in here? I heard yelling"**

"**Oh mom I'm sorry about that, it's just Pan kind of busted in on me while I was talking to Mr. Patterson"**

**I kind of went off on her…..**

"**Oh trunk! You better go and apologize to her" Bulma said to her son. **

"**I know mother, I will" he said to his mother. "Good" she said raising an eyebrow at him then with that she left the room and closed the door behind her. **

**Mean while…**

**Pan continued to fly home full speed with tears still in her eyes. "I can't believe he yelled at me like that!" Pan said still fuming.  
"I just wanted to see him" she thought to herself…**

**Soon her home come into view and she made her landing and walked up to the front door, took her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She walked inside and ran upstairs to her room and flung herself on her bed. **

**Soon after, Pan heard a knocking on her door. "Pan is that you? Are you alright honey?" Videl said from other side of the door. She heard the noise and assumed it was Pan. **

**Pan sniffed and wiped here eyes. I'm fine mama" she tried her best not to sound so sad. **

"**may I come in?" videl asked wanting to comfort her daughter. **

**Pan sighed; she knew her mother always wanted to know what was wrong. **

"**sure" Pan finally said reluctantly. **

**Videl opened the door and walked inside the room. She sat down next to Pan and pulled her into her arms. **

"**what's matter baby? Why are you so upset? She said as she looked into the sad eyes of her only child. **

"**Mom" Pan sighed "I justed wanted to see trunks and he yelled at me"**

"**Well that's not like Trunks" videl said a little surprised but this behavior. Trunks was always so sweet and funny and he almost never raised his voice. **

"**what happened? She asked "Did you disturb him?"**

"**Well kind of I guess" **

"**I just flew into his office and flung my arms around him and said Hello Trunks, then he went ballistic on me and started screaming" Pan said as she started to cry on her mother shoulders. She had never seen Trunks so angry and with her. For as long as she had known him, he was always so nice. **

"**Well sweetheart, if he was in a meeting or on the phone then you shouldn't disturb him " She tried to explain to her daughter. **

"**You know he's the vice President of capsule corp now Pan" **

"**I know mother I didn't mean to make him mad or mess up anything" Pan said. **

"**I know you care about Trunks and he loves you too" Videl said as she used her hand to push Pan's bangs out of her face. Pan hugged her mother and Videl hugged her back. **

"**Just give him time Panny. Trunks could never hate you. You and him go way back"**

**I hope so….**

**The next day, Pan sat at her desk as she was finishing off her homework. She just had a few more math problems to do and then she would be done for the day. **

**Pan sighed she hated homework so much…**

**But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door bell rang. But she didn't bother to answer it because she knew her mother would get it. About ten minutes later she heard a light knocking at her bedroom door. **

**She gasped slightly, " I wonder who that could be" she though to herself. **

"**Pan, it's me Trunks"**

"**Can I come in?" **

"**Oh my dende!" it's him she thought to herself frantically. She was still afraid he was still mad at her about yesterday…..**

"**um sure" Pan said back and then Trunks opened the door. **

"**hey" he said**

"**hey" she said as she looked down at the carpet. Trunks sighed "she's still mad at me" he thought to himself. **

"**Pan I'm so" **

**"Look Trunks I'm sorry I busted in on you like that, I just wanted to hang with you and I was so excited I guess, But I promise I won't bother you again while you're at work" Pan said interrupting him in mid sentence. **

"**Look its okay, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" he said as he walked in and sat down on the bed. Pan soon joined him. **

"**You really hurt my feelings Trunks"**

"**aw Panny, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he said as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a big bear hug. Pan hugged him back and rested her head on his chest. **

"**It's just that I was really busy and stressed out with work" he tried to explain. "My job has that effect on me sometimes"**

"**It's okay", Pan said. He lifted her face up with his hand and looked her straight in the eye, "I'm sorry Pan, will you forgive me?"**

**"Yes I forgive you Trunks" Pan said now smiling. And with that She returned his hug and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head in his shoulder. **

**The two of them sat in silence for a while…**

"**I will make it up to you Pan, I swear" he said as he looked into her eyes again. She looked up at him then he kissed her on her cheek which caused her to blush. She felt so much better now. **

"**And how will you make it up to me" She challenged him. **

"**Would you like some icre cream?" he smiled down at her. "Yes! I want chocolate!" Pan said as she jumped up from his lap and began to run out of her room but was stopped by Trunks grabbing her by the arm. **

"**Pan wait". Pan stood and looked back at Trunks. **

"**You know you can always come and see when ever you want, I'm always happy to see you Pan" **

"**Close to Goten You're one of my best friends" Trunks said as he put his arm on her shoulder. "Thanks Trunks, you're my best friend too" Pan said as she took his hand in hers. **

**And with that they both walked out of Pan's room hand in hand to get some Ice Cream. **


End file.
